1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier, and more particularly to a submerged electrolytic cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Sodium hypochlorite is commonly used as a sanitizing agent in swimming pools, and the like, to control bacteria growth. Typical pool maintenance requires adding liquid sodium hypochlorite to pool water. Some pool owners, however, use electrolytic cell devices in their pools or in their filtration systems to produce sodium hypochlorite by electrolysis. Examples of electrolytic cells used to generate sanitizing agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,156 and 4,790,923.
In water having a hardness greater than 700 parts per million ("hard water"), scale deposits from the water and builds up on surfaces adjacent to a water flow. If an electrolytic cell--and for that matter, pool equipment in general--is used in hard water, scale build-up causes water flow problem. Scale typically builds up and clogs small openings and conduits in the equipment. Thus, some manufacturers recommend using their equipment in water having a total hardness less than 500 parts per million.